


Hispanic! At The Disco

by RimmieTimmie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, panic disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RimmieTimmie/pseuds/RimmieTimmie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has a Panic attack, but Ryan is there to lend a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hispanic! At The Disco

In the three years that Ray Narvaez Jr had worked at Achievement Hunter, he had never once had anyone find out about his panic disorder. Last year, Joel had come close, his ever-growing confusion to why Ray would skip out of conversations abruptly leading him to becoming more curious about the Lad, but Joel was out of the office so much nowadays that Ray was assured that his secret was safe.

  
So when Ray felt the first hint of nausea, his stomach curling, he knew that he needed to leave the office. The only problem was the fact that his five other colleagues were in the office with him, and one in particular had noticed the lack of Puerto Rican voice.

When Ray saw that Ryan's eyes were trained on him, the swirling pit of panic that was rapidly building in the bottom of his stomach increased tenfold.

_What if he sees?_   
_What if he knows?_   
**_I need to get out of here._ **

With that thought in mind, Ray jumped out of his seat. He intended to make the excuse of going to the bathroom, but actually just bolted from the room, pale and shaking. The others exchanged confused glances before turning back to their computers. Ryan, however, was worried for the Lad. He had looked a bit pale and panicked before, but he looked quite distressed when the Puerto Rican had bolted from the room like it was on fire.

Ryan had noticed subtle changes in the Lad over the past few months. Bags forming under his eyes, a generally quieter and more sluggish approch to life. And what Ryan saw rather concerned him. With that thought in mind, he decided to search for Ray. He quickly excused himself from the office, not that any of them noticed - it was common for them to leave randomly.

He walked to the bathrooms, thinking that maybe Ray was sick. But he found them empty, causing his worry to only increase. Where the hell had the Lad rushed off to? He bumped into Kerry, and after exchanging greetings, Ryan asked, "Have you seen Ray?"

"I passed him on the way out of the building. He looked pretty shaken up." Kerry answered helpfully.

Ryan thanked the man and headed out of the building, a quick hello to Kara on his way outside. After exploring the car park, he decided to check the back of the building, where the smoking shelter way. It was there that he found Ray, not smoking, but curled up into a ball, shaking like crazy.

"Ray?" Ryan called softly.

The younger man snapped his head up at the mention of his name, and trembled when he saw Ryan. The Gent noticed the tears that were streaming into place, and walked over to Ray, crouching down to be at his level. He outstretched his hand to comfort the man, and when Ray flinched at the impending touch, Ryan withdrew his hand, but he knew what was going on.

Ray was having a panic attack.

Ryan remembered reading somewhere that some people did not like to be touched when having a panic attack, and that was clearly the case with Ray. However, he decided to try talking to the man.

"Hey, Ray, it's just me, Ryan. You scared us all a little then, but don't worry. I know you're scared right now, and it's perfectly okay. I understand that you are scared right now, but I'm here, okay, and I'm not going to let anything hurt you." Ryan said, talking to Ray in the same voice he would use with his son if he was injured.

He kept just talking to Ray in that same soft tone, and after about ten minutes, Ray's breathing was beginning to level out, and he was less alert. Ryan hesitated, and then wrapped his arms around Ray when he didn't flinch. Ray froze for a few seconds, and then sunk into Ryan's arms. They stayed like that until Ray's breathing and heartbeat were completely back to normal.

"You had a panic attack." Ryan started, and Ray nodded. "Why?"

"It doesn't matter." Ray shrugged. "Guess I blazed too hard?" He offered weakly, hoping Ryan would not pry too much.

Safe to say, he did not know Ryan Haywood very well if the thought that Ryan would drop it.

"Ray, did something spook you? Stress?" Ryan offered, trying to remain calm and level-headed.

"No, no, I..." Ray trailed off, suddenly finding the ground very interesting. "It's nothing major."

"Ray, you can trust me, man. I'm not a dick." Ryan said, and something in his tone made Ray want to believe him.

"I have a fucked up brain." Ray started. "I have a panic disorder. My brain's a nob and decides that I'm in danger when I'm not, and releases types of adrenaline. I just have to deal with it."

"How long have you had this?" Ryan asked.

"A couple of years. Doc said it would fade eventually, just have to give it time. They want to give me some form of Cognitive Therapy, but I've never actually been." Ray admitted.

"Why did you not any of us about this?" Ryan questioned. "We could have helped you. I can help you, just so you're not alone."

"I - it's not normal. It's weird, and I thought you wouldn't like me as much." Ray said, feeling like a small child even as he said it.

"Ray, this sort of thing is normal. A lot of people suffer from it, and we do still like you, you idiot." Ryan chuckled.

"Ry, can you..." Ray trailed off, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Keep this a secret? Only if you promise to trsut me, and let me help you." Ryan said.

"Deal." Ray agreed, nodding. **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is kinda based on my own experiences of panic attacks, though the situation is completely fictional. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
